Full Moon
by Stormy Eaton
Summary: A wee song fic about our ickle Remy-kins turning all wolfy, but still having his lover with him and supporting him and blah, blah, blah...Just R&R, s’il vous plait! (by the by, if you couldn't guess, this ish RLxSB)


Disclaimer: I do not own Sirius or Remus (though I hope Ms. Rowling might consider giving me Remy-poo for Christmas...), and I do not own the song "Full Moon." That, my friends (and possibly foes, if you so choose to flame me...), belongs to the uber-talented Mr. Robert Miles. So, are we clear? There will be no suing, then? Good. On we go!

Warnings: (ooh...this is a first...) This is SLASH (or shonen ai, if you prefer that term, fellow otaku)! J00 no likey, j00 no reads, got it? It's actually very soft and subtle, but I don't want people telling me I'm a sick person, and so on, and so forth...

Pairing: Remus x Sirius, of course! I love the both of them to pieces, and they are SO definately together, I know it... I wish good ol' J.K. would give us fans a little reassurance, but she DOES have younger readers to consider, I suppose...

Summary: A wee song fic about our ickle Remy-kins turning all wolfy, but still having his lover with him and supporting him and blah, blah, blah...Just R&R, s'il vous plait!

AND NOW!!! THE STORY!!! FINALLY!!!

__

Full moon - child of tomorrow.

Soon...tonight. I will become something different, something vile and gruesome. Whenever I tell this to Sirius, he laughs.

"You couldn't be vile or gruesome if you tried!" he always tells me. He's so wonderful.

__

Full moon - free me from sorrow.

In all honesty, I can't wait much longer. Transforming into my counterpart somehow releases something in me...thrill, perhaps? I'm not sure, but either way, the sooner it comes, the sooner it goes, and I won't have to worry for another month.

__

Full moon - lead me away into the night.

I'll follow you - over the dunes we will glide.

Full Moon.

It's just Sirius and me tonight - James and Peter are serving a detention with Filch. I'm glad, though. I love to be alone with my significant other - my mate. Many people find it odd that I know already hat I want to be with Sirius forever - he's the only lover I've ever had, and, amazingly enough, I'm the only one he's ever had. Sirius and I understand though. Wolves keep their mates for Life. If, for some reason, Sirius were to leave, I wouldn't be capable of loving another; my instincts are too strong. But he won't leave me. We know we are meant to be - two cubs with no real home, the shy and studious mixed with the sly and sexy, the Dog Star and the Moon...the Full Moon.

__

Full moon - Goddess of Dreamers,

Failed Saints - and Unbelievers.

Full Moon - lighting my way in the Dark...

It's odd...for all the awful things the full moon does to me, I can't help but be compelled by it. It's just so wonderfully mysterious...and orb dependent light that shines only with the aid of another. Like me - I am nothing by myself - not noticeable, though Sirius is stubborn in his disagreements...

It's almost nightfall now...I must hurry...Sirius and I quicken our pace and are at the Shrieking Shack just as the Sun begins to fade beneath the horizon.

__

I'll follow you - over the wastelands of the Heart.

"Are you ready?" he asks as I close my eyes, steadying my fluttering stomach - I'm nervous, as is usual with transformation nights. I nod.

"Do you think I can handle you all by myself?" he adds, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"I trust you completely," I reply, reaching for his hand before I lose my balance; I'm starting to get dizzy. He reacts by pulling me into a warm embrace just as my head begins reeling. It's time.

__

Sweet companion,

I place my Fate in your hands.

It's up to him now...my breath is quickening... My thoughts are focused on only one thing - the long, slender, comforting arms around me - the arms that belong to the only person who truly, truly loves me.

__

Show me where the magic lies

Hidden in the sands.

When I open my eyes again, I'm looking up at Sirius from a different angle. He scratches my ears affectionately before transforming, as well, into his dog self. Such a large, beautiful dog... He captivates my wolfish half as well as my human one... I love him in entirety - totally and completely. There is nothing that can come between us at this moment, and we are both aware of that.

__

Wild as the Wind.

I don't feel at all like hunting tonight. Now that James and Peter aren't here, I can share my wolfly self with my mate. We can spend time as a _real_ pair of cubs. He leads the way to the Forbidden Forest, and I hasten to follow.

__

Alchemist of Pleasure.

Just to be near him is absolutely amazing. I love to watch him, both with human eyes and beat ones. He brings me a sense of comfort and happiness that I can find nowhere else.

__

Steal my breath away.

We are running now, jumping over each other and playing games that all mates do. We are both panting. Playing with him is different when Prongs and Wormtail aren't around. their forms are too different to properly roll about and nip at each other's ears and noses. They can't nuzzle each other in appreciation. I'm so glad that Sirius's form is so similar to mine.

though night seemed as though it had just begun, it was almost over, I could tell.

__

Lead me to my treasure.

Morning dawns bright and vibrant in all its Autumn glory. I can feel myself begin to move through another transformation, and soon I'm lying, cold and naked, in an open meadow carpeted with fiery leaves, the only sounds being Sirius's heavy breathing in my ear and the singing of several slightly birds.

Sirius places his heavy cloak over me and his dark eyes meet my gaze. He leans forward and kisses me, just to let me know I'm not alone.

"How do you feel?" he asks, clearly concerned.

"Never better," I whisper, and it's the truth. This was the best transformation I've ever gone through and even though I'm physically tired, my insides are exploding with sheer joy and bliss.

"Good," he grunts as he lifts me into his arms and begins to carry me back to the castle. I lean into his warmth - he is all I'll ever need. I don't need food or drink; I can survive on his Love alone. This is the way of the Wolf.

Fin

Okay, yea...that was fluffier than I expected...but I'm really proud of this particular piece, and I'd like some feedback...Sooooooooooooo...please R&R!


End file.
